runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dungeoneering/Summoning
Veranderingen en wijzigingen Summoning in Daemonheim is alleen toegankelijk voor members die de Wolf Whistle quest hebben gedaan. Om een summoning familliar te kunnen maken moet je in een dungeon met complexity 5 of hoger zitten. In Dungeoneering, heeft Summoning wat verschillen vergelijkend met de rest van RuneScape. Een verschil is dat de charms in Daemonheim strict geordend zijn aan het summoning level. Normaal kun je ook met een laag summoning met blue charms overweg en als hoog level met nieuwe gold charm monsters. Alle laagste monsters in Daemonheim kun je maken met gold charms, en de hoogste met blue charms. Alle beesten zijn verschillend, en Summoning pouches zijn er in veel "Tier" levels. De volgende lijst van beesten kan door middel van summoning worden gebruikt in Daemonheim: De 28 April 2010 update heeft er voor gezorgd dat je geen pouches en shards meer nodig hebt. Charms en componenten is alles wat je nodig hebt om hier een pouch te maken. Ze kunnen worden verdeeld in de volgende 6 groepen: *Bloodragers - Melee *Deathslingers - Ranged *Stormbringers - Magic *Hoardstalkers - Skill/Forager *Worldbearers - Beast of burden *Skinweavers - Healer En er zijn per groep dan weer 10 verschillende "Tiers": #Cub #Little #Naive #Keen #Brave #Brah #Naabe #Wise #Adept #Sachem Beesten Alle beesten hebben verschillende limieten, die afhangen van het level en het summoning level van de speler. Alle laatste componenten zijn dingen die te maken hebben met hetgeen wat het beest doet. Bloodragers *Bloodragers zijn melee familiars. *Het laatste ingrediënt voor Bloodragers is een ore, de basis van harnassen. *Alle Bloodragers hebben een melee defence bonus die gelijk is aan hun level Deathslingers *Deathslingers zijn ranged familiars. *Het laatste ingrediënt voor Deathslingers zijn takken, de basis van ranged wapens en munitie. *Alle Deathslingers hebben een ranged defence bonus die gelijk is aan hun level Stormbringers *Stormbringers zijn magic familiars. *Het laatste ingrediënt voor Stormbringers zijn planten waarvan magic armour wordt gemaakt. *Alle Stormbringers hebben een magic defence bonus die gelijk is aan hun level Hoardstalkers *Bloodragers zijn verzamelaars. Ze verzamelen materialen waar je iets van kan maken. Het aantal verzamelde dingen is gelijk aan het Tier level van het beest *Het laatste ingrediënt voor Hoardstalkers zijn huiden, van het soort materiaal dat dit beest verzamelt. Worldbearers *Worldbearers zijn bewaarbeesten. Als basis kunnen ze 12 dingen meenemen, elk level hoger kunnen ze er 2 meer. Dit stopt bij het Sachem level, dan kan zo'n beest 30 dingen meenemen. *Het laatste ingrediënt voor Worldbearers zijn tassen, die net zoals bewaarbeesten verschillende dingen kunnen dragen. *Worldbearers blijven 60 minutes voordat ze verdwijnen Skinweavers *Skinweavers are healer familiars. *The Tertiary ingredients for Skinweavers are food items, which, like the familiars they effect, heal. *They will make food heal more. Cub, Little, Naive and Keen skinweavers add 10 life points to each item of food. Brave, Brah, Naabe and Wise skinweavers add 20 life points to each item of food. Adept and Sachem skinweavers add 30 life points to each item of food. *Skinweavers zijn beesten die je weer gezond maken *Het laatste ingrediënt voor Skinweavers zijn soorten voedsel, die, net zoals de beesten zelf, iemand weer beter maken. *Ze zorgen ervoor dat voedsel meer healt. Cub, Little, Naive en Keen skinweavers voegen 10 life points toe aan elk stuk voedsel. Brave, Brah, Naabe en Wise skinweavers 20 en Adept en Sachem skinweavers zelfs 30! Het openen van deuren Soms zal een "rogue" beest een deur blokeren, genaamd Ramokee exile. Hij moet weggehaald worden als je verder wilt. De Enigmatic Hoardstalker heeft een bepaald summoning level om mee te praten, maar mensen met een lager summoning level kunnen hem nog steeds het juiste voorwerp geven. Links * RuneScape knowledge base: Dungeoneering - Summoning tabellen en:Dungeoneering/Summoning Categorie:Dungeoneering Categorie:Summoning Categorie:Skills Categorie:Summoning Familiars Categorie:Dungeoneering monsters